מסע לבטן האדמה
- מהדורת 2 בספטמבר 2007 thumb|ימין|260px|עטיפת הספר מסע לבטן האדמה (Voyage au centre de la Terre) הוא ספר מדע בדיוני קלאסי מאת ז'ול ורן שיצא לאור ב-1864 בצרפת. העלילה מספרת על פרופסור אוטו לידנברוק המינרלוג המוביל את אחיינו אקסל וצייד עופות, המשמש כמורה דרך ארובות הר געש באי עד ל"מרכז כדור הארץ". הם נתקלים בהרפתקאות רבות כולל מפגש עם חיות פרהיסטוריות וסכנות טבעיות ובסופו של דבר חוזרים אל פני כדור הארץ מתוך הר הגעש סטרומבולי שבימה של איטליה. המדענים סבורים כי הפרוט של שכבות כדור הארץ המתוארות בספרו של ז'ול ורן הן שגויות. שכן, חום כדור הארץ עולה במעלה אחת כל שלושים מטר. ז'ול ורן יודע זאת. והסופר שם בפי הפרופסור את הדעה שכל עוד אחד מאיתנו לא היה בבטן האדמה איננו יודעים מה קורה שם. הוא מסכם, אולי עליית הטמפרטורה נעצרת בשלב מסוים. בהשוואה לספריו האחרים של ורן, עושה ורן בספר זה פנייה דרמטית כמספר סיפורים על ידי לקיחת דמות ראשית ומספר בן 19 שנקשר להרפתקאות כאילו היו הן שלו. זה לא ידוע אם זה נעשה תחת השפעת המוציא לאור שלו פייר-ז'ול הצל שתכנן שיצירותיו של ורן יותאמו לבני העשרה. העלילה ימין|ממוזער|250px|ביתו של הפרופסור ימין|ממוזער|250px|כתב החידה חלק ראשון: פענוח כתב החידה הסיפור מתחיל ביום ראשון 24 במאי 1863 בביתו של פרופסור אוטו לידנברוק (Otto Lidenbrock), דודו של מספר הסיפור, אקסל (Axel Lidenbrock), אשר שוכן בהמבורג שבגרמניה. הבית נוטה על צדו, חציו - צריף עץ וחציו - בנוי לבנים ומשקיף על אחת התעלות ברובע הישן של העיר. אוטו לידנברוק נחשב למומחה למחצבים ויודע להגדיר " בדיוק כל מחצב מבין ה-600 הידועים למדע". הפרופסור לידנברוק נחפז לביתו בכדי לקרוא בעיון על רכישתו האחרונה מסוחר הספרים הבליוס (Hevelius's shop), היהודי, כתב יד הכתוב באלפבית רוני, בשפה איסלנדית. מחבר הספר הוא סופר איסלנדי בן המאה ה-12 סנורי סטרלוסון,(Snorri Sturluson) המספר את ההיסטוריה של מלכי נורבגיה ששלטו באיסלנד. הדוד של אקסל מניף את הספר כלפי מעלה ואז נופלת ממנו מגילת קלף, היא המגילה אשר תוביל אותו למסע אל בטן האדמה. הוא מגלה כי המגילה נכתבה על ידי מלומד איסלנדי מהמאה ה-16, אלכימאי איסלנדי בשם ארנה סאקונוסס (Arne Saknussemm). דהיינו 400 שנה אחרי חיבור הספר. הפרופ' לידנברוק ואקסל מוצאים קודים הכתובים בכתב אסלנדי עתיק (סימן לאהבת ורן לקריפטוגרפיה). הם מצליחים לפצח את הקוד, הכתוב בכתב ראי, ומגיעים לפתרון החידה: ימין|ממוזער|250px|הר הגעש סנפלס צילם:Wikipeder חלק שני: ההכנות למסע ימין|ממוזער|250px|מבט מבטן האדמה צילם:Marco Bonavoglia ימין|ממוזער|100px|הכתובת מעל הכניסה הנכונה פרופ' לידנברוק מגלה כי בעוד יומיים מפליגה ספינה לאיסלנד. רק אם יסע בה יגיע למועד בו הר "סקארטאריס" יטיל צילו על הר הגעש "סנפלס", אשר בפיסגתו מצוי "השער" לבטן האדמה . הוא מצטייד בסולמות חבלים, חבלי טיפוס, ופנסים ושאר חפצים הדרושים למסע. לאחר מסע דרך ליבק וקופנהגן, הם מגיעים לרייקיאוויק, שם הם רוכשים את שרות "מורה הדרך" של צייד ברוזים, הנס ביילקה (Hans Bjelke). מקצוע חשוב באיסלנד שכן נוצות הברוזים מהווים סחורה יקרה באזור. הנס מתחייב להביאם עד כפר לרגלי ההר ולהמשיך עימו כל עוד הוא עוסק במחקר מדעי. תנאי אחד היה לו : שכרו, שווה ערך ל-12 שילינג, ישולם לו כל יום שבת בשעה 6:00. הם מצטיידים במכשירים מדעיים: מעין מצבר המייצר אור חשמל, מד טמפרטורה גם לטמפרטורות גבוהות, ברומטר, כרונומטר ושני מצפנים. הם מגיעים להר הגעש לקראת סוף יוני ומגלים שיש במכתש שלוש ארובות. הפרופ' מגלה ליד אחת מהם חרוט בסלע השם "ארנה סאקונוסס". ב- 27 ביוני שעה 13:11 דקות מתחיל המסע. חלק שלישי: אל בטן האדמה היום הראשון: בו המשלחת צללה אנכית לעומק של 840 מטר אל קרקעית הארובה עד לגובה פני הקרקע בסביבת ההר. היום השני: ירידה למעמקי האדמה תוך הליכה בשיפוע של 45°. ציפוי מבריק מתגלה מהדופנות בשל הלבה שפרצה מההר בשנת 1229. הם הגיעו לעומק 3 ק"מ מתחת לפני הים. היום השלישי: המשך הצעידה במורד - 9 ק"מ. היום הרביעי: נדמה להם כי הלכו כלפי מעלה. גילו קונכיה. הפרופסור מסיק מכאן שהם יצאו משכבות הלבה. היום הששי: הלכו במנהרת פחם. מקור הפחם מצמחיה שלא ראתה אור שמש. הם מצטערים שתושבי היקום לא יהנה ממחצבים שם הם מצאו עצים עשבונים אחדים: גבוהים ומכוסי עשב, שרכים, ליקופודים (lycopods) לצד sigillaria , asterophyllites שהם היום צמחים נדירים, אבל בזמנו מינים אלו נימנו באלפים. 8 ביולי: "הגענו על ידינו ועל רגלינו, באפיסת כוחות, לצומת דרכים". ללא מים הם שוקלים לחזור. הם נזכרים בקולומבוס שחשב לשוב על עקבותיו כשאר לא הגיע ליבשת החדשה, המתין ימים אחדים והגיע ליעדו. ביום החמישי: גילו מקור מים רותחים ! מים מינרליים ראויים לשתייה ואפילו לספא. המים ימשיכו לזרום בנחל בעקבות החוקרים. והם ממשיכים לכיוון דרום מזרח. 10 ביולי: עומק 12 ק"מ ו- 144 ק"מ מזרחית מרייקיאוויק . 11 ביולי, 12 ביולי: ירידה לאורך 4 ק"מ. 13 ביולי: ירידה בשיפוע של 45° . 15 ביולי: 34 ק"מ מתחת לפני האדמה. 240 ק"מ מהר סנפלס. הם מסכמים: הבריאות טובה וטרם פתחנו את ארגז התרופות. 19 ביולי, שבת : הנס מקבל שכרו, בדיוק, לפי ההסכם שנקבע מראש. 20 ביולי, יום ראשון: מנוחה. מתחת להאוקיינוס האטלנטי. עברו 408 ק"מ. החוקרים 77 ק"מ עומק וטמפרטורה 27° - 3% מאשר מקובל לפי התאוריה של Humphry Davy . סיכום ביניים: אם המרחק מאיסלנד עד מרכז כדור הארץ הוא 7,680 ק"מ, מתוך זה החוקרים עשו רק 58 ק"מ אחרי שהלכו , במעגלים, 408 ק"מ בעשרים יום. אם כך יגיעו למרכז כדור הארץ אחרי 2,000 יום או 5 שנים. המסקנה: משנים כיוון ומנסים לחזור לקליפת כדור הארץ. חלק רביעי: השיט באגם ימין|ממוזער|250px|סירת המשלחת שטה באגם התת קרקעי 7 באוגוסט: קצב הירידה היה 10 - 7 ק"מ ליום. לפתע, אקסל גילה שהוא בודד, הולך בלבירינת וחושש ליקבר חי בטרם ימות מרעב וצמא. אחרי יומיים הוא שומע את שמו . הוא משיב ומגלה כי המסרים עם דודו עוברים ביניהם תוך 40 שניות - מרחק של 6.8 ק"מ , האחד מהשני. 10 באוגוסט : הגיעו לאגם תת-קרקעי באורך משוער של 160 ק"מ ( בהמשך יגלו כי אורכו כפול). התקרה שלו, לפחות, בגובה 4 ק"מ וממנה נובע אור הדומה לזוהר צפוני. האגם, הנמצא למעשה במערה ענקית, יקרא מעתה בשמו "ים לידנברוק" (the Liedenbrock Sea). טיול על שפת האגם, על גבי חול מוזהב מביא אותם לפטריות ענקיות, שרכים דמויה עץ בגובה 30 מטר ( Lycopodon Giganteum) ושברי עצמות של חיות קדומות, כמו שינים של Mastodon ( סוג שלדינוזאור). העצמות שטפו לכאן מכדור הארץ. בבוקר הם מבחינים כי באגם מתרחשת תופעת הגאות ושפל בשיעור של 3.6 מטר. הם מחליטים לבנות רפסודה מעץ מאובן, הצף על המים. אחרי 47 ימי מסע הם נושמים אוויר עם חלקיקימלוח. 13 באוגוסט: יצאו לדרך : רוח צפון מערבית. מד טמפרטורה 32°. הם נמצאים מתחת לסקוטלנד. דגו חידקן (Sturgeon )בעזרת פתיון. הפרופסור קובע מדובר בדג קדמון, המצוי רק במאובנים. ממשיכים בשייט והשאלה המתבקשת היא האם סאקנוסס (מחבר כתב החידה) אכן הלך במסלול זה. 18 באוגוסט: כאשר מודדים את עומק המים האנך חוזר מכורסם, השינים שיני תנין. מפלצת ענקית עולה למים והרפסודה בסכנה. המפלצות (Monsters) נאבקות בזוחל ( Reptile )והמשלחת יוצאת בשלום. 20 באוגוסט: הם צפו בגייזר שפורץ מהים. חום המים 163°, כלומר יש מקור חום בבטן האדמה ( לא תואם את דעת הפרופסור).נושבת רוח צפון - צפון מזרח, קצב השייט הוא 17 ק"מ לשעה והמיקום המשוער מתחת לאנגליה]. 21 באוגוסט: נקלעו לסערה. הרפסודה נסחפת. שלשה ימים ללא מנוחה. 25 בואוגוסט: נזרקו חוף. הים נגמר. הם מתחת לים התיכון. סיירו בחוף ומגלים אוסף שלדים של חיות קדמוניות ואפילו גולגולת של אדם (Stupendous Golgotha). "הגוויה הייתה משומרת להפליא" ב- 1863 גילו בדרום צרפת שלד אדם שגילו נאמד ב 100- אלף שנים והמדענים הטילו ספק במימצא. הפרופסור אומר: עכשיו יש לנו הוכחה. בהמשך הם גילו יער ענק עצים ובין השאר : דקלים, אשוחים ושרכים לרוב. כל העצים והצמחים היו חסרי צבע. פתאם הם מגלים עדר ענק של מאסטודונס (Mastodons) תונהג על ידי פרא אדם, אדם ענק שהתנשא לגובה של שלושה וחצי מטרים ושערו ארוך ופרוע כשיער הפילים . היה זה מפגש יחיד עם אדם. תוך כדי הליכה הם מצאו פגיון חלוד, מהמאה ה-16, תוצרת ספרד ועל הסלע גילו חריטה: A. S. - ארנה סאקונסס היה כאן. שלוש מאות שנה האותיות המתינו לצופה ! חלק חמישי: השיבה ליבשה ימין|ממוזער|250px|היציאה מבטן האדמה באי סטרומבולי המשלחת סבורה, לפי המצפן, כי הם בדרך צפונה, אל שבדיה, בעומק של 6,000 ק"מ. הם מגלים מבוא, חסום בסלע ענק. ברשותם חומר נפץ והם מחליטים לנפץ בו את הסלע. 27 באוגוסט, 6:00, הסלע מתפוצץ ואז: ההרים מתפוררים, הים בו נסעו סוחף אותם, חושך מלא, רעש חזק, כאילו רעידת אדמה, הם נופלים ונסחפים בזרם מים, לא ברור לאן. הם חשים שהרפסודה מתרוממת, החום מגיע ל-40°, חוששים להשרף ומגלים שהם בתוך התפרצות וולקנית , לכודים בתוך הר געש. הם מצפים להגיע לנקודת המוצא איסלנד . הם מגיעים לכדור הארץ, מגלים אי קטן, בנוף ים תיכוני הם באי סטרומבולי בהאיים הליפריים שבאיטליה. 5,000 ק"מ מנקודת המוצא באיסלנד. הנס קבל את שכר השבוע ה-13. ב-9 ספטמבר הם מגיעים הביתה להמבורג שבגרמניה. נתונים נבחרים מהמסע היבטים מדעיים ז'ול ורן כולל בספר התיחסות לאירועים מדעיים: חלקם אמיתיים וחלק דמיוניים. אלה ואלה מהווים חלק אינטגרלי של העלילה ומפיחים בה אווירה של לימוד מדעי. # גיבור הספר, פרופסור אוטו לידנברוק, פרסם ספר חשוב על תורת הגבישים "A Treatise upon Transcendental Chemistry" . # קיומו של אלכימאי מפורסם מהמאה ה-16 בשם Arne Saknussemm. # ידוע כי חום האדמה עולה במעלה אחת ככל שאתה יורד 21 מטר (70 feet) במעמקי האדמה. וכך במרכז כדור הארץ החום צריך להיות 360,032 מעלות. # מכשירים מדעיים ברשות המשלחת: מדחם Eigel's המודד עד 150°, ברומטר מיוחד המודד לחצים גבוהים aneroid barometer, מד זמן מדעי, שנבנה על ידי chronometer Boissonnas, Geneva, מכוון ל the meridian of Hamburg ואמצעי להפקת חשמל Ruhmkorff's apparatus # אם עשן ואדים יוצאים מסדקים בקרקע ולא דרך מכתש הר הגעש , סימן שלא צפויה התפרצות וולקנית.פרק 14 בתרגום האנגלי # הפחם בבטן האדמה נוצר מחום גבוהה שהיה בעבר בעומק כדור הארץ והפך צמחיה שלא ראתה אור שמש לפחם פרק 20 בתרגום האנגלי # בעומק האדמה לחץ האוויר עולה (under considerable pressure) ועצמת הקול נחלשת (intense sound is down here) פרק 25 בתרגום האנגלי # תופעה אקוסטית בבטן האדמה: גלי הקול עוברים 7 ק"מ ב-20 שניות ( 1,120 רגל או 341 מטר בשניה . # כיפת השמים מעל האגם התת קרקעי הייתה מוארת כתוצאה ממקור חשמלי. באנגלית: the illuminating power of this light, its trembling diffusiveness,its bright, clear whiteness, and its פרק 30 low temperature, showed that it must be of electric origin # המשלחת מצאה גוויה של אדם קדמון בדומה למימצאים שהתגלו בצרפת ב-28 במרץ 1863 במחצבות האבן של Moulin Quignon ליד Abbeville.בתרגום האנגלי פרק 38 עיבודים לספר ריק ויקמן יצירה ספרותית זו זכתה לשני עיבודים מוזיקליים, שניהם על ידי המוזיקאי הבריטי, חבר להקת יס, ריק ויקמן. העיבוד הראשון (והחדשני מבין השניים) הולחן ובוצע בשנת 1974 ונקרא: Journey to the Centre of the Earth. היצירה כללה את התזמורת הסימפונית של לונדון, להקת רוק, מקהלה וקריין. היצירה הורכבה משני חלקים ונחשבה לחדשנית ביותר בשל השילוב הייחודי והמוצלח בין התזמורת ללהקה. בשנת 1999 יצר ווקמן את האלבום: Return to the Centre of the Earth, אשר היה מבוסס על נוסחה זהה ליצירה הקודמת, אך הפעם אירח מספר זמרים מבני דורו כשאת תפקיד הקריין נטל על עצמו שחקן סדרת סטאר-טרק פטריק סטיוארט. היצירה תיארה חזרה דמיונית ברוח יצירתו המקורית של ורן. סרט "המסע לבטן האדמה" הפניה לערך מורחב:מסע לבטן האדמה (סרט, 1959) הסרט הופק בשנת 1959, בעקבות הצלחות קודמות של סרטי ז'ול ורן. הוא דומה לספר בכך שהוא מתאר את מסע לבטן האדמה. אך התסריט הוא בהתאם למקובל בעולם הקולנוע: על רקע סיפור בלשי ועלילות אהבה. תחילת הסרט היא באדינבורג, בכנס מדעי בו מקבל גיבור הספר, פרופ' אוטו לידנברוק בגילומו של השחקן ג'יימס מאסון (James Mason), מתנה, סלע לבה ובה מגילה המתארת מסע לבטן האדמה שנערך 300 שנה קודם על ידי המדען ארנה סאקונוסס. את המתנה מצא סטודנט מאוהב, בן ביתו, אלק מקאבן , השחקן פאט בונֵה . הם יוצאים לאיסלנד ופוגשים באשתו של פרופ' גואטבורג, השחקנית ארלאן דאל (Arlene Dahl), אשר עימו התייעץ פרופ' לידנברוק על טיבה של המגילה. פרופ' גואטבורג רצה לצאת לבדו למסע לבטן האדמה והורעל. אלמנתו מחליטה לצאת למסע עם פרופ' לידנברוק . עוד מצטרפים למסע, מורה דרך איסלנדי יחד עם הברוז שלו. בבטן האדמה מתגלה הרוצח, נסיך לבית ארנה סאקונוסס, מחבר המגילה, הסבור כי לו זכות הבכורה בנסיעה. הוא עומד לדין באשמת רצח בפני מושבעים בבטן האדמה ומוצא את מותו בנפילה ללבה רותחת. בסרט תמונות מרהיבות של יער פטריות הענק, מרדף של לטאות קדמוניות וההפתעה: בבטן האדמה מתגלים שרידי העיר אטלנטיס (לא באוקיינוס האטלנטי). הם מתיישבים על מזבח עתיק מאבן, שנמצא במרכז העיר, מחוללים פיצוץ, נישאים על המזבח מעל גל לבה העולה מלוע הר הגעש סטרומבולי ונוחתים בים התיכון . דייגים איטלקים אוספים את גיבורנו והם חוזרים לאדינבורג וזוכים שם לכבוד,לקבלת פנים ולשתי חופות. הפניה לערך מורחב:מסע לבטן האדמה (סרט, 2018) לקריאה נוספת * ז'ול ורן, מסע אל בטן האדמה, עברית: בינה אופק, עופרים - הוצאה לאור, 1999. הערות שוליים תרגומים קיימים (בעברית) מתוך אתר צבי הראל * „בבטן האדמה”, ישראל זאב שפרלינג, בימ״ס תל אביב, ורשה, 1878. * „מסע אל מרכז האדמה”, ג. בן־חנה אמתי, יוסף שמעוני, תל אביב, 1950. * „מסע אל מרכז כדור הארץ”, שרגא גפני, עמיחי, תל אביב, 1981. * „מסע אל בטן האדמה”, אביטל ענבר, מועדון קוראי מעריב, תל אביב, 1984. * „מסע אל בטן האדמה”, בינה אופק, עופרים, תל אביב, 1999. * „מסע אל בטן האדמה: בתמונות”, מיכל מילר, עופרים, כפר מונש, 2002. קישורים חיצוניים * צבי הראל, אוסף צבי הראל הודות [[ז'ול ורן]], לזכרו של בנו "גלעד הראל" * ,תרגום הספר באנגלית מתוך אתר צבי הראל קטגוריה:ז'ול ורן